Drug Usage
Obtain abilities by ingesting specialized drugs. Though not a power in itself, it does grant powers to the user. Also Called * Drug Enhancement * Drug Empowerment * Drug Augmentation Capability The user can obtain superpowers by taking special drugs. However, oftentimes, the powers are temporary and the user must continue to take the drugs to maintain his/her strength. Limitations * May become overdependent or addicted. * User may be powerless without the drugs. * May cause drowsiness. * User may suffer from an overdose or a withdrawal. * Many potential side-effects. Associations * Powers Via Object - Powers are obtains via the object. * Powerful Objects - The drugs are known to be a powerful object. * Power Bestowal - Is used when the drugs grants special but temporal power to the user. * Health Regeneration - Sometimes the drugs taken by the user holds healing abilities. * Potion Creation - The ability to make these special drugs. Known Drugs * Rumble Ball (One Piece) * Energy Steroids (One Piece) * Three Coloured Pills (Naruto/Naruto: Shippuden) * Mind Awakening Pill (Naruto/Naruto: Shippuden) * Military Rations Pill (Naruto/Naruto: Shippuden) * Blood Increasing Pill (Naruto/Naruto: Shippuden) * Venom (DC Comics) * Titan (Batman: Arkham Asylum) * Plasmids (Bioshock series) * Supersoldier Serum- Captain America (Marvel) * Infinity Formula (Marvel) * Pym Particles (Marvel) * Goblin Formula a.k.a. Globulin Green (Marvel) * D-Lite (Marvel) * The Formula (Heroes) Known Users * [http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Titan_Henchman Titan Henchmen (Batman: Arkham Asylum)] * Riley Finn (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * All Initiative operatives (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Bane (DC Comics) * Hourman (DC Comics) * NKVDemon (DC Comics) * Joker (Batman: Arkham Asylum) * New Fishman Pirates (One Piece) * Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) * Snowflame (DC comics) * Akimichi Clan (Narutp/Naruto: Shippuden) * Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto/Naruto: Shippuden) * Orochimaru (Naruto/Naruto: Shippuden) * Captain America (Marvel; via Super Soldier Serum) * Sentry (Marvel; via Super Soldier Serum but 1000X more powerful) * Eddie Morra (Limitless) * Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bleach) * Dr. Mario (Super Mario) * Splicers (Bioshock series) * Misfits Gang (MisFits; they had they're powers reversed when they took ecstasy) * Everyone (DWP) * Scott (Heroes) * Issac Mendez (Heroes) * Mohinder Suresh'' (Heroes)'' * Ando Masahasi (Heroes) * Nathan Petrelli'' '(Heroes) * Tracy Strauss'' (Heroes)'' * Niki Sanders'' (Heroes)'' * Barbara'' (Heroes)'' * Johnny Quick (DC Comics; Earth - 3'')'' Gallery Rumble Ball.png|Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) holding the Rumble Ball which is a type of drug he created to enhance his Devil Fruit power. Energy_Steroid.PNG|An Energy Steroid (One Piece) temporary doubles the taker's strength two-folds per pill, exponentially, at the cost of accelerating their age proportionally. Bane.jpg|Bane (DC) is considered one of Batman's toughest opponents. His super-strength alone can put the bat in a corner, but with his 'Venom', he is nearly unstoppable. Sentry.jpeg|Sentry (Marvel Comics) gains his powers from the Super Soldier Serum but 1000X more powerful which gave him "the power of a million exploding suns". Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Article stubs Category:Powers by type Category:Enhancements Category:Object-based Powers Category:Real Powers